Emil Blonsky
Emil Blonsky was a captain in the British Royal Marines. After being loaned to SOCOM at the request of Joe Greller, Blonsky was injected with the Super Soldier Serum and recieved a blood transfusion from Bruce Banner, which transformed him into the Abomination. Biography Emil Blonsky was born in Russia and raised in England, where he eventually joined the Royal Marines and was promoted to the rank of captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonksky refused to be promoted to colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could. ''The Incredible Hulk After General Ross discovered Banner's location, Joe Greller put together a team to capture him, led by Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where Banner transforms into the Hulk, escapes Blonsky, and ends up in Guatemala. Blonsky reports to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil because of the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteers as a test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Vita Ray serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Weapon Plus. He leads an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty is knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushes most of the bones in Blonsky's body. Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, demands Samuel Sterns subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky is less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a monstrous creature, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns's temple. In an attempt to draw the Hulk out, the Abomination goes on a rampage through New York. Hulk jumps out of Ross' helicopter and after a brutal battle the Hulk manages to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a huge chain, though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, and the Hulk flees the scene with the army in hot pursuit. The Consultant The Government decides to free Blonsky after he's taken captive by General Ross, since he's a famous war hero and he's believed to have wrecked havok because he was trying to defend himself from the attack of The Hulk. Thanks to the combined effort of Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell and Tony Stark, The Abomination remains in captivity. The Avengers Banner indirectly refers to Blonsky when he tells Tony Stark that the last time he was in New York, he did significant damage to Harlem. Powers and Abilities Powers After Blonsky volunteers as a test subject to recieve Vita Ray serum he received, possibly superhuman, but at least peak human physical strength, speed, agility, stamina, durability and an advanced Regenerative Healing Factor. It is not known how great his physical capabilities were in this form but he was capable of lifting Samuel Sterns clear off the ground with one arm and holding him high in the air at his arm's fullest extent while showing little to no physical effort in doing this. Also, Blonsky was capable of leaping on to the Hulk's head. Due to the Hulk being around 9'0" tall this is surely beyond normal human limits. All of Blonsky's bones were badly broken during his second battle with the Hulk and yet he was capable of fully healing and recuperating within 24 hours. Abilities Blonsky is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and highly skilled with fire-arms. Behind the scenes *Tim Roth said he accepted the role because of his sons, who are fans of the Hulk comic book. *It was Tim Roth to propose to Louis Leterrier to make Blonski a UK Army soldier instead of a KGB agent. Trivia *Originally, in the comics Emil Blonsky is a Russian spy and when he became the Abomination he had reptilian skin. In the movie he's a Russian-born, British Royal Marines-trained officer on loan to the US Armed Forces who is working with General Ross. In the MCU, when he becomes the Abomination, he doesn't have reptilian skin, but rather sickly green skin, a disfigured spine and piercing horns of bones capable of piercing the Hulk's bulletproof skin. Relationships *Bruce Banner - Enemy Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk 2008_the_incredible_hulk_006.jpg|Blonsky seeing the Hulk for the first time. Emil.jpg|Blonsky convinces Ross to make put the knowledge he knows now into the body he had ten years ago. hulk-may11-3.jpg|Blomsky fighting the Hulk. 500full.jpg|Blonsky mouths off to the Hulk. 10_tim_roth.jpg|Blonsky starting his transformation into the Abomination. References Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Villains Category:Marines Category:Secret keepers Category:Characters affected by Gamma Radiation